


Something  in the Air

by Tookbaggins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Lance was alone, the trick or treaters and parties had long quieted  it was peaceful. He sighed and lifted his face to the stars. A soft happiness washed over him. It was a good night





	Something  in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chronolith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/gifts).

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> This is an AU where Allura and Lance didn’t know each other but she has watched over him for a long time as a spirit.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
